Like Always
by Erehmi
Summary: Ketika Lacus menerima Kira, keduanya tahu risiko apa yang baru saja mereka ambil. / "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku seharusnya tidak menikah denganmu? Karena kalau iya, aku merasa sakit hati." / Canon setting.


**Like Always**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

No material profit taken from this.

 **Warning:** Ada sedikit _scene_ "sugestif" di bagian pertama, tapi tenang aja. Gak seperti keliatannya kok.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Lacus memasukkan dua buah jaket dan baju hangat ke dalam tas _duffel_ sebelum menutupnya dan membawanya turun. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia baru melewati empat anak tangga, bersamaan dengan ketukan lembut yang menyela dan pintu putih di ruang tamu yang terbuka sedetik kemudian.

Begitu melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda di anak tangga, mata ungu milik pria berambut cokelat yang masih di ambang pintu itu membulat. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Sayang. Kau terlihat ... _mengagumkan._ " Ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu itu sembari berkata dengan cengiran jahil di wajah, "Kenapa kau tidak tunggu di kamar saja? Beri aku waktu untuk membersihkan diri sebentar, ya?" Ia menarik tirai-tirai, memberikan privasi bagi dirinya dan istrinya tercinta.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Sayang." Lacus membalas dengan sedikit nada seduktif.

Kira meninggalkan tas kerjanya begitu saja dan berjalan cepat dengan langkah sepelan mungkin menuju istrinya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu pun menuruni tangga dalam waktu singkat dan meletakkan tasnya sebelum membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Kira yang sempat memutarnya satu kali, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara 'uuph' terkejut diikuti kikikan geli.

Kira menurunkannya dan mengambil tas _duffel_ di kaki Lacus. Tangannya melingkar di pinggul wanita yang mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna krem itu dan mereka berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Lacus membuka pintu kamar mandi begitu mereka melewatinya dan menghidupkan keran _shower._ Ia bisa mendengar alunan musik opera yang menggema dari pemutar musik di ruang keluarga yang baru saja dihidupkan Kira.

Begitu ia keluar dan menyusul kekasihnya, ia sudah menemukan pintu rahasia di balik kulkas dua pintu mereka terbuka. Kira mengulurkan tangannya. Lacus bisa melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku, mengendalikan lonjakan adrenalin yang membuat tubuhnya ingin terus bergerak. Lacus menerima uluran tangan itu dan keduanya masuk ke dalam lorong persegi dengan lebar dua meter itu. Ia membungkuk dan menurunkan tangannya serendah mungkin ke dinding di sebelah kiri, menekan sebuah tombol tersembunyi. Jalan keluar mereka langsung tertutup dan menenggelamkan mereka dalam kegelapan.

"Kapan?" tanya Kira langsung. Meski tidak melihatnya, Lacus yakin segala topeng suami bahagia yang tadi ia pasang digantikan sepenuhnya oleh wajah seorang Komandan ZAFT.

"Setengah jam yang lalu, menurut laporan Da Costa," jawabnya setengah berbisik.

Kira membalas dengan volume yang sama, "Orang-orang yang mengikutimu sejak tiga hari yang lalu?"

Lacus menggeleng, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan karena tentu saja Kira tidak bisa melihatnya dalam kegelapan seperti ini, "Tidak. Kali ini suruhan Anggota Dewan Bellf—aku tahu, ini benar-benar mendadak."

Ia mengatur napasnya ketika Kira berhenti. Ia yakin Kira sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat saat ini meski ia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Da Costa sudah memastikannya. Ia juga terkejut, tapi tidak heran."

Kira menggeram. "Aku juga tidak heran. Gelagatnya terhadapmu sejak awal membuatku tidak nyaman."

Lacus tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Sayang."

"Lacus," tegur Kira, namun ia bisa mendengar senyum pemuda itu dari nadanya.

Kira mengenggam tangannya lebih erat. Mereka kembali berjalan, kali ini lebih hati-hati ketika mereka melewati turunan. "Kau pikir kita akan kembali ke rumah itu kali ini?"

Lacus menghela napas. "Maaf."

Entah sudah berapa rumah yang mereka tinggalkan, itu salah satu alasan mereka tidak pernah membeli rumah yang besar dan megah seperti yang diharapkan orang-orang semenjak mereka berdua menikah. Lacus Clyne, seorang mantan diva dan Ketua Dewan Tertinggi PLANTs, dan Kira Yamato, pilot Freedom yang legendaris sekaligus seorang Komandan White Coat ZAFT. Tentunya mereka menjalani hidup mewah, nyaman, dan berkelas, kan dengan reputasi sebesar itu?

Yah, dengan adanya orang yang selalu menginginkan kematiannya paling tidak satu kali dalam sebulan, Lacus bisa membantah opini itu dengan mudah.

Kira menahan tubuhnya dengan mantap ketika ia tergelincir dan hampir jatuh terperosok. Lacus menggumamkan terima kasih. "Rasanya sayang juga. Aku lumayan suka terasnya," ujar Kira kasual, berusaha menurunkan ketegangan yang melingkupi mereka.

Lacus semakin mencintai pria ini. "Kita akan cari rumah baru yang punya teras seperti itu—di samping rumah, kan?" Mereka menubruk dinding tanah. Lacus bisa merasakan sedikit embusan angin dari sebelah kirinya, namun mereka berbelok ke arah berlawanan. "Oh, dan perapian. Sebentar lagi musim dingin."

"Tapi ada penghangat ruangan, kan?"

"Sentuhan klasik, Kira. Kau tahu aku menyukainya."

Kira tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, _Sayang_. Jangan salahkan aku kalau untuk beberapa bulan ke depan aku mengambil kerja lembur."

Lacus mendekatkan dirinya ke lengan Kira. Sang _ultimate coordinator_ menariknya mendekat dan meremas tangannya dua kali.

Pemilik rambut merah muda itu tidak merasakan getaran atau suara debum samar seperti yang ia alami di jalan keluar rahasia di rumah kedua mereka. Bagus. Itu artinya para pembunuh bayaran itu tidak meledakkan rumahnya dan membuat kerusakan yang bisa ikut mengenai tetangga sekitar. Kabar buruknya, orang suruhan Anggota Dewan Bellf pintar. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal lagi di sana, bisa jadi mereka menanamkan alat pengintai di penjuru rumah kalau-kalau mereka kembali. Tidak hanya itu, mereka harus bisa merahasiakan tempat tinggal mereka selanjutnya karena ia yakin Bellf tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Belum lagi orang-orang yang terus mengikutinya selama tiga hari terakhir. Clyne Faction belum bisa mengungkap siapa mereka, karena itulah mau tidak mau mereka semua harus selalu waspada untuk sementara waktu—entah sampai kapan.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa orang-orang itu tidak bisa berhenti mengambil jalan yang bisa menumpahkan darah?

"Lacus?" panggil Kira. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lacus mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak." Ia merasa muak dan lelah. Meski perjanjian perdamaian telah disepakati dua tahun yang lalu, sampai sekarang ia masih merasa seperti berjalan di atas seutas tali yang bisa putus kapan saja, begitu rentan. Lengah sedikit saja atau membuat satu kesalahan, peperangan bisa pecah kembali. Penemuan markas rahasia dan penangkapan sisa-sisa pasukan yang memegang teguh prinsip Patrick Zala dua minggu yang lalu di reruntuhan Junius Seven cukup menjadi bukti.

 _Dan ia hampir kehilangan Kira dalam misi tersebut._

Lacus memejamkan matanya. Ia masih ingat langkah Kira yang terpincang-pincang ketika suaminya pulang hari itu dengan perban di pergelangan kaki kanan. "Hanya terkilir", ujarnya, tapi saat ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Kira Yamato hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengecup keningnya sebelum mengatakan ia akan pergi tidur lebih dulu.

Waktu ia tidak sengaja bertemu Shinn di koridor gedung pemerintahan esoknya dan menanyakan hal itu, Shinn terlihat ragu. Jelas sekali Kira sudah memintanya tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun pada akhirnya, _elite pilot_ ZAFT itu buka mulut. Saat mereka sedang membereskan markas sisa-sisa pasukan Patrick Zala, ternyata ada salah seorang dari mereka yang bersembunyi di salah satu reruntuhan dan membidik Kira dari belakang. Shinn melihat orang itu dan langsung melepas tembakan melewati bahu Kira, mengenai orang itu tepat di kepala. Kira yang terkejut secara refleks tersentak ke belakang dan tidak sengaja menginjak batu sehingga ia terjatuh dan mendapatkan luka itu.

Setelah selesai mendengar ceritanya, Lacus menangis. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan seberapa dekatnya Kira dengan kematian saat itu—seberapa nyaris ia tidak akan melihat mata ungu itu terbuka untuknya lagi. Ia tahu pekerjaan mereka berdua penuh risiko dan membuat mereka selalu dekat dengan kematian—bahkan ia sudah mengalami ketakutan itu dalam Perang Valentine Berdarah Pertama dan Kedua, tapi hal itu tidak mengubah apa pun. Ketakutannya masih sama besarnya.

Ia berkali-kali berterima kasih pada Shinn sampai membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"Maaf," bisik Lacus, "maafkan aku, Kira."

Mereka berhenti. "Untuk apa?" balasnya bingung.

"Semua ini—semua pelarian ini." Ibu jarinya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Kira mengelus-elus benjolan lunak, tidak rata, dan tipis di punggung tangannya, bekas luka bakar saat Kira melindunginya ketika rumah keempat mereka dibakar. "Karena kau menikahiku ... karena kau berhubungan denganku ..."

Nada Kira melembut. "Lacus."

"Tidak." Lacus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang mulai pedih dan menelan rasa kering di tenggorokannya. "Tidak. Karena aku kita bahkan tidak bisa tinggal di satu tempat yang tetap, Kira. Kita tidak bisa tidur tenang tanpa harus memikirkan seseorang akan datang dan membakar rumah kita saat kita tidur. Semua jalan keluar rahasia yang harus kita bangun di setiap rumah yang baru kita beli? Memastikan pistol di bawah bantal masih berfungsi? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan kita kalau kita punya anak, Kira!" Lacus mengambil jeda sebentar, mengendalikan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. "Semua itu karena mereka mengincarku. Kau seharusnya tidak menikah dengan—"

Sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lacus merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat dengan kedua lengan kokoh yang melingkari tubuhnya. Kira tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya memeluknya erat, mengelus kepalanya, dan menempelkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Lacus. Pertahanan Lacus runtuh. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang pria.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku seharusnya tidak menikah denganmu?" Kira bertanya pelan, sangat pelan sampai ia hampir tidak mendengarnya.

Lacus tidak menjawab.

"Karena kalau iya, aku merasa sakit hati."

Genggaman Lacus semakin erat. "Tidak. Maaf." Jawaban itu teredam baju seragam Kira, namun pria itu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kira mengecup pipi Lacus singkat, pura-pura tidak merasakan rasa asin yang tertinggal di bibirnya. "Ketika aku melamarmu pagi itu, aku tahu benar aku tidak hanya akan menikahi seorang perempuan hebat yang bijaksana melebihi usianya—bukannya aku bilang kau lebih tua dari umurmu, ya."

Lacus terkikik. Ia bisa merasakan wajah Kira yang mulai memanas.

"Maaf." Sang Komandan berdeham. "Ya, jadi itu. Aku tahu aku tidak hanya akan menikahi seorang perempuan hebat dengan cara berpikir yang sangat cerdas dan bijaksana, tapi aku juga tahu kalau kau menerimaku saat itu, aku juga akan menikahi seorang Ketua Dewan Tertinggi PLANTs, seseorang dengan kekuasaan dan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar untuk memimpin suatu Negara. Waktu kau menerimaku, aku yakin kau juga tahu kalau orang yang sedang menyerahkan sebuah cincin padamu ini adalah seorang pilot Freedom, pilot _mobile suit,_ yang sudah membunuh ribuan orang."

"Kira." Lacus menyela.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku selesai." Kira mengambil napas panjang. "Orang-orang yang dendam dan marah pada pilot Freedom dan menginginkan kematiannya juga masih ada, Lacus. Kau dan aku, kita memiliki risiko yang sama. Entah berapa banyak orang yang akan menyimpan dendam padaku ketika aku menangkap mereka di waktu yang akan datang. Mungkin, salah satu dari pasukan Patrick Zala yang kami tangkap kemarin sudah memiliki dendam padaku dan sedang mengatur rencana dalam kurungannya untuk membunuhku."

Lacus melepaskan pelukannya. "Kira!" teguran itu lebih tegas.

"Maaf! Maaf. Tidak membantu, ya?" balasnya cepat.

Kalau tempat mereka tidak segelap ini, Lacus pasti sudah memelototi Kira habis-habisan sekarang.

"Intinya," Kira memulai lagi, "aku tidak keberatan harus membuat tabungan khusus untuk membeli rumah setiap bulannya, dan kita _akan_ punya anak suatu saat nanti ketika keadaan sudah lebih tenang. Kita _akan_ menjadi orang tua. Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang baik, lalu kita akan menamai anak kita Kira Yamato Junior."

Lacus tidak bisa menahannya. Tawanya lepas begitu saja. "Tidak akan."

"Junior Yamato?"

Pria itu mendapat pukulan dari Ketua Dewan PLANTs, secara harfiah.

Langkah kaki mereka kembali bergema sepanjang lorong dingin dan lembab itu. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat secercah cahaya dari sela-sela pintu persegi sepuluh meter di depan mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Lacus lagi.

Kira mendesah. "La—"

"Maaf, sepertinya kau harus menjalani masa-masa menegangkan ini lebih lama," potongnya, "karena aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa detik. Akhirnya Kira menjawab, "Kalau begitu aku juga harus minta maaf."

"Simpan saja maafmu untuk Athrun dan Cagalli, Kira. Bayangkan reaksi mereka begitu tahu dari berita kita lagi-lagi pindah rumah."

" _Ouch_."

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Fic random lainnya yang terinspirasi dari Peter dan Elizabeth Burke dari White Collar /iyasayalagikesemsemsamafandomitu.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan nyempetin baca! Ada kritik atau saran? Silakan taruh di kotak _review_ sesukanya~

 _Have a good day!_


End file.
